In several water sports, for example, but not limited to, wakeboarding, waterskiing, etc., “getting air” is desirable. One way of “getting air” is to launch oneself off a wave in the water into the air. This wave can be created by a boat, for example, towing person(s) engaging in the water sport. This wave created by the boat is often referred to as a wake. To create a wake a boat must displace water as it moves forward. One approach to displace as much water as possible is to lower a boat in the water. This lowering can be achieved by placing ballast tank(s) in the boat. However filling and emptying the ballast tanks(s) is slow and can involve pumps, valves, plumbing, etc. Additionally valves and plumbing may leak resulting in a boat sinking. This presents a technical problem for which a technical solution using a technical means is needed.